Lilya
by popcans
Summary: A orphaned girl named Lilya finds herself on the street once she feel asleep on her bed at the orphanage. follow with her as she goes on an amazing journey with the NINJA.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm very confused. I went to bed and when I woke up I was at the side of the road. I looked around. I saw that I was not at home. Someone came up the road. 4 men and a girl. I looked at them and I cocked my head to the side. When they came nearer I asked, "Do you know where I am?" They looked at me confused. I sneezed, "Achoo!" Wind came from my body and knocked the people down. "I'm so very sorry... That's been happening ever since I was 4. I've gained a little control over it, but not that much." I said. "Who are you?" The boy dressed in white asked. "Uh... Uh... My name? Now lets see... What's my name again? Oh yeah my name is Lilya. I've been raised in an orphanage all my life, so sometimes I forget my name. The people in the orphanage thinks it's strange. But who cares what they think. I mean... Uh... What was I talking about again?" I said. "My name's Nya, that's my brother Kai." The girl said. "I'm Zane." The one in white said. "My names Jay." The one dressed in blue said. "My names Cole." The one dressed in black said. "Okay, so your name is Nya, Hot-head, Blue bird, Zane, and Coal." I said while pointing at them when I said thier name. The looked at me wierd. Nya tried to hold back a giggle. "That was not very funny." Jay said. Coal held a private meeting with his traveling group.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I just pulled my teammates and Nya into a group huddle. "Do you think she is the girl we are looking for?" I said. "You meen the one that sensei Wu told us about? And that we should retrieve her?" Kai asked. "Sooo are we taking her the monastery with us?" Zane asked. "I guess. Nya why don't you ask her?" I said. "Already on it." She replied.

* * *

**Lilya's POV**

I didn't want to admit it but I heard the hole conversation. Nya came up to me and she asked, "Would you like to come back with us to the monastery with us?" "Sure, I'd be glad to come with you." I replied. And with that we headed to the monastery.

* * *

What Lilya looks like-

Hair color- blondish brown

Eye color- Grey-blue

Outfit- She wears silver pants, and a black, white, blue, red, and green shirt. She wears a necklace that has swirly patterns on it that is silver.

Her personalty and stuff-

Age- 15

Personalty- She is very silly.

Hobbies- pulling pranks.

Favorite weapon- fans and sometimes using a butter sock (sometimes as a prank)

Fears- reptiles.

Likes- Dragons, pranks, butter socks, windy days, fighting, and Cats.

Crush- Cole.

Dislikes- mice, Shopping, and Kai.

Thanks for reading chapter 1! Please write a **_Positive_**Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at them, how can they be so calm around me? Zane must of noticed this, because he asked, "Is something bothering you, Lilya?" I looked at him, and I said, "It's just that I don't understand. How can you be so calm around me? I'm a monster. People at the orphanage always made fun of me because of my powers." "What powers?" He asked. "I can control wind, water, fire, earth, lighting, ice, and weather. It scares people." I said. "why does it scare people?" Kai asked. I glared at him, "How would you like it if your hair turns into water, or your hair turns into lava when ever you're upset or angry?! How would you like it if you wanted a sunny day and you get a twister?! How would you like it if you can make lighting?! How would you like it if your hair turns into earth?! How would you like it if your hair turned into ice?! How would you feel if you could see with your feet?!" I yelled as my hair turned into lava.

I saw their scared faces, my hair turned into water and I cried. I ran away. They chased me. But I made my way into a forest. I took off my shoes, and I ran to the other side of the forest. My hair turned into earth. I ran. I got to the other side of the forest. I saw that none of them followed me. I started to walk away from the forest. I thought I heard something. I turned around, and I saw Cole, "What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly. My hair started to turn into fire. "I don't want a fight. Is that really true?" He paused. "That you can see with your feet?" He asked. I nodded. We sat and waited for the rest of the team (plus Nya) to arrive. My hair turned into earth. "So... how long did have your powers?" He asked. "I've had the since I was a baby. It's a curse." I said. He didn't ask anymore questions. "I know you're there Jay!" I yelled. He came out. He looked sheepishly at me and walked towards me. Then Kai arrived with Nya. Then Zane arrived. We continued to walk towards the monastery.

When we got into the monastery, an old man was sitting on the steps. 'uncle?' I thought, He opened his eyes. "It's good to see you, Lilya Garmondon." He said. "It's nice to meet you... Uncle." I said. The sky turned a light gray. Lighting flashed. I jumped. "Someone's afraid of lighting!" Kai joked. My hair turned into Lava. "How'd you like it if your hair catches fire?" I asked threateningly. He shivered.


End file.
